


teaching fools how to dance

by cyndaquils



Series: Shingeki no Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndaquils/pseuds/cyndaquils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>jeaneren, modern au, drabble</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <i>It's better than pretending to watch The Breakfast Club for the seventh time that month.</i>
</p>
<p>in which the 104th have regular movie nights, and occasionally watch Eren and Jean make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teaching fools how to dance

**Author's Note:**

> it used to be in [lowercase](http://village-bridge.tumblr.com/post/63990326883/teaching-fools-how-to-dance-erenjean-modern-au), then I decided against that formatting.
> 
> anyway, here, have some modern au shingekis.

The  _fuck you!_ reverberates around the Jaeger family’s basement, and everyone turns their heads towards Jean and Eren.

It’s nothing new, having the two of them shout expletives and then throw some punches, but it’s better then pretending to watch _The Breakfast Club_  for the seventh time that month. Their fights are so common that even Mikasa stands by the sidelines, watching them throw half-assed punches at one another.

Armin can hear Connie’s eyeroll when he says, “oh, come on, guys, again?”

Sasha’s reply comes soon after, something about boys being idiots and throwing punches is  _not_  a way of showing affection.

"I’m not fucking in love with  _him_!” Eren shouts as he pins Jean’s arms behind his head. Jean’s stifled agreement is met with sarcastic head-nodding and Ymir calling bullshit.

This is not unusual.

After Mikasa finally gives in and threatens to forcibly separate them, everyone’s attention turns back to the movie, as Brain takes a drag of the joint on screen.

There’s only twenty minutes left when the poorly concealed sounds of kissing interrupts their movie watching, and Annie turns her head to find Eren and Jean making out with each other.

This, too, is not unusual.


End file.
